Tsu-Chan's, Nii-Chan!
by Scratch-Kun
Summary: You are Tsuna's childhood friend, best friend and first older brother figure. L/N F/N. You had left the year, Reborn had come to train Tsuna to become Vongola Decimo; to look after you're Grandma. Now you're back. And decides to give you're so called Little Bro a surprise! yay Natsu okay! please go easy on me and Ryuu! we are both failing English class so yeah! hope ya like!


(useless facts you might need/want to know=  
1)you are not related to Tsuna, you are a REALLY close childhood friend of his, that is protective of him, and is like is older brother to him.  
2) you have JUST moved back into Namimori after a year, because you had to look after your'e grandma; who now lives with you.  
3)your'e height is 183 cm, so your'e tall! and STRONG!.  
4) your'e the same age as Tsuna.  
5) your'e male...  
6)you came to school in 2nd (MATHS) period, to surprise Tsuna.  
7)you have a slight brother complex.  
8) yous kept in touch.  
9)you bribed (threatened) the school to be in the same class as Tsuna. ^ ^  
10)reborn doesn't know you  
11)Nezu is still a teacher  
anything else you want to know? just ask in the comments... )  
NATSU= i'm not sure if people are going to read our story...  
RYUU= yeah... oh and Y/M/N = your'e male name...

~NORMAL P.O.V~  
"HAHAHAHA DAME-TSUNA WILL ALWAYS BE DAME-TSUNA!"  
Today is a typical day for Sawada Tsunayoshi, aka Tsuna to his friends, or most commonly known as Dame-Tsuna, through out his peers. Currently, the class was laughing and making fun of him, for answering a maths question wrong. With the exception of Chrome, Takishi, Hayato, Enma, Kyoko, and, Hana. Who were all glaring at their class in silence. Wishing to tortu-"teach" their class a "lesson" for the things they were doing to their boss/ very close friend. But sadly, Tsuna had asked (begged) them not to bring any harm to "innocent" people ( aka a*s wholes who don't know sh*t) .  
"Pfft! hahaha Dame-Tsuna you really are Dame! hahaha! how the f*ck did you make it into high school!?" Mochida, a bully of Tsunas, yelled out; no one being able to hear the class room door opening, letting in the school principal, over all the laughing and giggling.  
"Am i right!? or am i right!? hahaha! you agree with me right!? Nezu-Sensei!?" Mochida asked. "Tch i'm still astounded, of how he is still in my class, considering, his average is 27%! Dame's like him should just go and kill themselves! hahahaha!" Nezu-Sensei snorted out, as most of the students nodded theirs head, or just straight out agreed with him. Tsuna sat silently, looking at his desk with teary eyes as he toke in all of the insults thrown at him.  
"NEZU-SENSEI!" the principal yelled. The class became quiet as they watched their principal trembling with fear.  
"Ah! sir! how long were you their? do you need something?" Nezu asked. "You look pale!, is something the matter?"  
"Ah, ah um... y-you have a-a new s-student... L/N-san !p-please come i-in! L/N-San!"  
You walked into the room, two inches shorter than the door frame because your'e back slouched a bit; your'e hands in your'e pockets; sleeves folded to your elbows; top 3 buttons undone showing a red t-shirt; headphones around your'e neck; army green messenger bag; black and orange, checkered pattern bracelet on your'e left wrist; orange hair clip holding the right side of your'e bangs back; and a crystal orange pendant necklace. And not to mention the glare you were giving Nezu sensei.  
~PRINCIPAL'S P.O.V~  
I was taking L/N-san to Nezu-Senseis class, it was a quiet walk apart from L/N-san's giggling, he was reading the schools 'ridiculous' and 'VERY LARGE' rule book (aka our book of law) i wonder what's so funny to him.. this was also the first time I've ever seen someone attempt- let alone read- it.  
The silence broke when L/N-San started to speak. "Principal-san, this school has alot of rules; theirs even a rule saying 'NO ONE is aloud to eat food similar to a banana, unless cut before entering within the 5 miles mark around the school' that's a weird one! i wonder why we have it? oh! listen to this one! 'no high fives or fist bumps are to be committed inside of school grounds. "for safety reasons and it makes people feel left out.' hahaha that's a first! can i keep this? i'll pay for it!"  
"Ah! sure sure! it's fine! no need to pay! y-your'e class is j-just down this hall!"  
we reached the classroom door and could hear the students inside.  
"HAHAHAHA DAME-TSUNA WILL ALWAYS BE DAME-TSUNA!" my eyes widen.  
That's the student L/N-San said he was like a big brother too... i quickly open the door.  
"Pfft! hahaha Dame-Tsuna! you really are Dame! hahaha! how the f*ck did you make it into high school!?"  
I AM GOING TO F*CKING KILL THIS KID IF L/N-SAN DOESN'T GET TO HIM FIRST!  
"Am i right!? or am i right!? hahaha! you agree with me right!? Nezu-Sensei!?"  
'Nezu-sensei... you better not-'  
"Tch i'm still astounded, of how he is still in my class, considering, his average is 27%! Dame's like him should just go and kill themselves! hahahaha!" Nezu-Sensei snorted out.

'shit... SHIT... SHIIIIIIIIT! I SHOULD OF FIRED THIS SHIT-HEAD AGES AGO! FUUUUCK! I HOPE L/N-SAN ISN'T PISSED! GOD PLEASE DON'T LET HIM BE PISSED-'  
I glance over to L/N  
'I AM SO F*CKING DEAD! GOD PLEASE SAVE ME!'  
"NEZU-SENSEI!"  
"Ah! sir! how long were you their? do you need something?" Nezu asked me."You look pale!, is something the matter?"  
"Ah, ah um... y-you have a-a new s-student... L/N-san !p-please come i-in! L/N-San!"  
L/N-San walks in.  
And for some reason i feel my soul crying , while rocking back and forth in a dark corner...

~YOUR'E P.O.V~  
I put the book i was reading into my bag and frown. I could hear the class laughing and insulting Tsuna. I know they are talking about Tsuna and i know i have a pissed off look on my face. Granny always tells me not to jump in to conclusions. But i know, EVERYONE'S names, along with how they look like, in this class -and school- .I read and remember EVERY student and teachers applications that work/study here -i must do background checks later too- AND I KNOW FOR A FACT! that their is only ONE person in this school, that has the name TSUNA in it. And that's my little brother; Sawada 'TSUNA'yoshi!  
All in all; i am pissed. 'Let's hope i don't don't have to kill anyone yet.'  
"-ease come i-in! L/N-San!"  
I take that as my Que to walk inside, slouching so i don't hit the door frame. I quickly forget my anger upon looking through each and every student, until i spot my little bro. He sat in 2nd back row and the 2nd row near the window. 'Cool i'll just kick the dude Mochida off so i can sit near the window and be next to Tsu-Chan!. My happiness dies in less than a second, from seeing his sadness and... was that t-tears?! ... i really have to try not to kill anyone now... f*ck... I'just send my most powerful glare to my new Sensei. Nezu-Sensei. Knowing he had something to to do with this problem.

~NORMAL P.O.V~  
"New student? but it's in the middle of the year?"  
"OMG! Who care's! he's like so hot!"  
"yeah yeah! even hotter than Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-Kun!"  
"He's so handsome~ if he was home work, i would do him all night~"  
"I KNOW RIGHT!"  
let's just say you 1) gained a fan-club. 2)made more than half of guys in your'e class question their sexuality. And 3) decide not i be left alone with any girls.-side note, if left alone with a girl... run... if stuck in class and all exits are blocked...jump out of a window... even if your'e 5 stories high above ground-  
Tsuna still in his depressed like trance, has no idea whats going about around him, as he's still looking at his desk.  
Having enough with the classes constant blabbering, the principal starts to talk, "L/N-san p-please introduce your'e self to the class."  
"Hmmm... Names, L/N F/N. Sup. P.S "DO NOT PISS ME OFF""  
"That's not how yo-" Nezu was about to yell at you, but was quickly interrupted.  
"As you know, L/N here is your'e new class mate! please treat him well! that is all! have a nice day!" the Principal hurriedly leaves the room.  
"Sensei! theirs no seats left for F/N!" a girl with long, wavy, blond heir, and wearing a blouse that's too small for her; (girl's name you don't like) says.  
"Sensei!"  
"Yes Mochida?"  
"Let him sit next to me, i'll look after him! and he can take Dame-Tsuna's seat! it's not like he's gonna need it anyway!"  
"Ah good idea! just kick the guy next to Mochida off of the chair. Mochida! make sure to do what ever L/N want's to do okay?" "Kay!"  
F/N look's at the ground, making a shadow cast over his eye's, and strides over to stands in between both Tsuna's and Mochida's desk.  
"OI...move... I wanna sit there." F/N say. Gaining glares from Tsuna's friends, and small fit's of laughter from the rest.  
"OI! DAME-TSUNA! CAN'T YOU SEE SOMEONE'S TALKING TO YOU!?" Mochida begins to say, bringing Tsuna out of his small daze.  
Tsuna gives a small jump, while letting a small "Hieee...?" "Get off you jerk! the F/N's taking your'e seat from now on!" someone says. Tsuna look's up and sees your'e angry face, and gasps.  
Gokudera, who was on the opposite side of his Juudaime, stand's, successfully knocking down his chair in the processes. "Juudai-"  
"N-nii-chan?" you hear Tsu-chan wisper, you tilt your'e head a bit and give him a small smile, before turning to you'r prey.  
"I wasn't talking to Tsuna, F*ck-face. I was talking to you. Now get off. I want, next to the window. You already pissed me off by insulting my little bro, don't make me more mad or else i'll wanna trow ya out the window; i don't feel like being sewed."  
"Eh? little brother? when did i-"  
"F/N-NII-CHAN!?"  
"Yo! yo! Tsu-Chan~ surprise surprise~"  
"DAME-TSUNA'S YOUR'E BROTHER!?"  
"F*ck yeah! got a prob with that shit heads!? "


End file.
